Night School  1827
by FanFic-1070
Summary: Tsuna falls asleep at school and wakes up later to meet... HibaTsuna  1827  Yaoi One-Shot!  I suck a summaries soo..  Bear with me! XD


Hello there everybody~ w

Right now... It's lightning and thundering over here in Norway, and... I just can't fall asleep! o.ô

Soooo...~ I would rather try to write something~! ^^

This, I just found out, is going to be an 1827 (HibaTsuna) One-shot!

Disclaimer: Meh do NOT own KHR, because if I did... It would all be Yaoi~ +w+

* * *

~*~EARLIER THAT DAY~*~

Tsuna had just reached school before the gates closed. While he stood there, taking in some fresh air he suddenly remembered that he had to get to class. Since Yamamoto and Gokudera were both sick, he had to get there by himself. While our little No-Good Tsuna walked to class he could already tell that this was going to be a bad day. He were lucky enough to get into the classroom before the teacher got there. Silently he sat down on his chair and waited for the teacher. Since neither Gokudera or Yamamoto were there, he were an easy bait for bullies. Tsuna knew that. Very well. He could already feel the stares from the guys and bullies in his class, and... Right now he just wished that his Right-Hand man were here with his threats to protect him. He let out a long and heavy **-**sigh- as the teacher came in the door. Most of the school-day went by as usual, or... If you look away from the part where he had to run from a bunch of guy-bullies that wanted his lunch money or just punch him for fun. It ended up with him hiding in a closet in one of the classrooms. He suddenly felt very drowzy and his eyes just got heavier and heavier. In the end he were asleep, and in there he slep for quiet some time. When he woke up it was all quiet. Not a single voice or foot-step. Nothing! He got up and tried to open the closet-door and had to struggle a bit because of the rusty lock, but after 10 minutes or so... He got out. When he then looked at his watch, he could tell the it was already 18:10. He started to panic and walked -cough- ran out of the classroom he just were in and over to his classroom to get his bag. ''No running in the halls, Herbviore!'', came a cold voice from behind. Tsuna could already tell who it was by the morderous aura the came from behind. He then turned slowly around to look at the most respected and feared man in Namimori. Hibari Kyoya! ''What are you doing on school-grounds this late at night, Herbviore?'', Hibari asked, already walking over to Tsuna with Tonfas in his were getting more and more nervous as he saw the prefect coming closer to him and by instinct backed away from the carnivore. Suddenly he were backed up against the wall and started to feel like an rabbit cornered by the big wolf. ''I-i-i-i... F-fell asleep, H-hibari-san.'', Tsuna stuttered as he saw the carnivore stop right in front of him, tonfas in hands. Hibari looked down to Tsuna. Tsuna just began to feel more and more uneasy with Hibari. He knew what would come next. The dicipline! Hibari then smirked. (oh mai.. o.o Hibari-smirk! KYAA! w . . . . o.o Ahem... Sorry for that.. Let's continue!)

''I.. will then have to dicipline you, Sawada... Tsunayoshi!''

Tsuna opened his eyes again and looked up at Hibari. Did he feel good? Did Hibari-san just call him by his first name? Without knowing, Tsuna had been blushing and could now feel heat growing up his face. Hibari saw this and smirked even more. Before Tsuna could collect himself, Hibari was cornering him while pinning him to the wall by his wrists. Tsuna was confused and scared at the same time. ''H-h-hibari-san! What... A-are you doi... AH!''

Tsuna could get to say anymore before Hibari started biting at his neck. Hibari were biting, kissing, licking and nibbling at one point and managed to make a nice, red and BIG hickey at Tsuna's neck. When he was done he looked at Tsuna to look at his work and, he had to say he was quiet proud of it. Tsuna, at the other hand, were beat red in his face. ''Hibari-saan! What did you do that for? How will I get to cover this up? Oh my God, how will my friends respond if they sees it? More important my MOM... and.. Reborn!''

While Tsuna were having one of his conflicts, Hibari were still standing there getting even more and more annoyed by his herbviore. Yup.. You guys heard me! Hibari Kyoya had now marked our little No-Good Tsuna as HIS!

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin and looked him in the eyes. ''Just shut up already'', he said before smashing his lips over Tsuna's. They were just as soft and kissable as he had been thinging. Tsuna's eyes shot open and gasped when Hibari started biting on his lower lip for entrance. Hibari took this chanse to slip his tounge inside Tsuna's mouth to explore his new territory. To be honest... He just loved the sounds he could get out of his herbviore. All the moans made him just so... Aroused! He needed more of them. He were suddenly an addict. When he found out the air because a problem he let go of Tsuna's mouth and almost grimaced by the loss. After regaining himself, Tsuna fainted by to much pressure (or could we say... pleasure~? w) and Hibari caught him before he even were close to the ground. He then carried him over to the diciplinary room and layed Tsuna down on one of the black leather-couches while walking over to his desk to finnish some work he had to do. While working he kept being distracted by the sleeping beauty that were in his office. He couldn't bare it anymore and got up, walked over to the couch and embraced Tsuna in his arms. No-one but HIM, Hibari Kyoya, were EVER to touch this herbviore like this! EVER!

END! ^-^

Tell me what you think, please~! w This is my first time trying to write a one-shot AND 1827! X'D

Please R & R, because~ Reviews ish LOVE! *** w *~ **

**Ja Ne~ **


End file.
